


I tried to reach your heart

by hwangsungfairy



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-sided Kim Jonghyun | JR/Hwang Minhyun, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangsungfairy/pseuds/hwangsungfairy
Summary: When Minhyun comes back to Nu'est, Jonghyun sees this as a perfect opportunity to confess - but Minhyun announces happily that he's dating Jisung, his first boyfriend. Jonghyun doesn't know how to feel, especially when Jisung visits their dorm to see Minhyun and be lovey-dovey with him.





	I tried to reach your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #61 of the HwangSung Fic Fest, Golden Promise. Have fun reading!
> 
> Have fun reading, and kind reminder not to leave kudos, pretty please and thank you <3

****“He’s coming!” Minki whispered dramatically, clutching the plastic bag full of confetti closer to his chest.

“Of course he is,” Dongho deadpanned, obviously tired by Minki’s hyped attitude.

“Stop moving so much, he’ll get cautious if you do,” Aron scolded Minki, but his tone was light and clearly fond.

“Jonghyun, he’s coming!” Minki whispered, his voice slightly higher this time.

“I know,” Jonghyun laughed, and his smile only got brighter.

They must have all looked quite funny from an outsider’s point of view, the four of them peeking through their dorm’s entrance door the best they could without hindering each other’s view too much. They couldn’t help but be overexcited, as today their fifth bandmate was finally moving back with them into the dorms.

Well, it wasn’t like they had never met with Minhyun while he was on his hiatus from Nu’est – actually, they had all gone together for dinner last week – but there was something special about him coming back to live with them again. Arguments had broken out about who would get to share a room with Minhyun, only to be solved by a “we can switch, and let’s ask Minhyun for his opinion”.

The four of them had prepared a little in-dorm party, with food and snacks and a selection of movies for the night. They had also taken out their mattresses from their rooms, so as to have a sleepover in the living room. The evening was bound to be amazing.

Minhyun finally opened the door, and the members started screaming. He immediately let go of his suitcase, which fell on the floor with a loud thump, and started screaming with them. A group hug was messily initiated, and as they were all laughing and howling, Minki threw confetti in the air. Five good minutes of screaming, and they helped Minhyun pick up his suitcase and bags, letting him inside. They were all covered in confetti, courtesy of Minki, and Minhyun started talking about how they’d need to clean after themselves later. He was shut down by Dongho, who hugged and kissed him loudly on the cheek, and after being kissed by all the members, Minhyun was very red in the face. He kissed them back, laughing as he did, and he marveled at their living room being set in such a festive atmosphere.

Clearly, all of them were overjoyed to see each other again, and Minhyun barely managed to excuse himself to the bathroom for a quick shower before they could eat. All the others wanted to cuddle with him, and he certainly wasn’t against it. They ate well, and settled in front of an action movie. Minhyun was sitting between Dongho and Aron on the couch, while Minki was sitting on Jonghyun on the loveseat. After the movie, a karaoke party broke out, and they all had fun singing along – more like screaming along – their favorite songs, and around three in the morning, they were all falling asleep. This time, Jonghyun and Minki were surrounding Minhyun, then next to Minki was Aron, and finally Dongho. The living room soon got silent, the quietness of the night sometimes troubled with snores.

* * *

 

The following morning, Jonghyun was the first who woke up. He blinked tiredly, and frowned at the sunlight peeking through the blinds. He glanced at his bandmates, and smiled seeing that they were still deep into their slumber. He checked his phone, and saw that it was nearing 10 in the morning. Thankful that they had a day off to celebrate Minhyun’s return, he wondered what today’s program would be. It was quite unusual for them to sleep in so late, and he was all the more amazed that he, of all people, had woken up first. Jonghyun left his mattress to go to the bathroom, only to come back on the mattress after he was done. He closed his eyes, and he heard a buzz, then a ringtone. He barely had time to wonder whose phone was ringing that Minhyun, whom he had thought to be still asleep, answered the phone.

“Yes?” he whispered, voice heavy with sleep.

Jonghyun wondered if he should fake being asleep, or if he should let Minhyun know he was awake. Minhyun’s next words, though, were enough to tell him what to do.

“Oh, hi babe. You woke me up,” Minhyun’s voice was warm, tender, and even if he couldn’t see him, Jonghyun could tell he was smiling. “No, don’t worry, you’re good. The boys threw a welcome back party for me yesterday night and we slept late, it was amazing. How are you?”

The person on the other side of the line spoke for a while, and Minhyun occasionally hummed noises of approval.

“Didn’t miss me too much last night?” Minhyun asked, teasing.

Jonghyun didn’t like how the conversation was going, but at this point he didn’t want to let Minhyun know that he was unwillingly eavesdropping on his conversation with… seemingly his lover. Articulating this thought in his mind really, really hurt Jonghyun, but there was no other interpretation to Minhyun’s words. He wouldn’t call a family member or a friend “babe”, nor asked them if they had missed him at night. Jonghyun was torn between listening, or somehow asking Minhyun to make his call somewhere else.

“I was just kidding, jeez. When you are coming to visit, though?”

Silence.

“Come soon, I miss you so much.”

Another silence.

“Okay, let’s do that. The guys will be really happy to see you.”

No I won’t, Jonghyun replied in his mind. Why did Minhyun assume they would be happy to see his lover? Was it someone they all knew? Did the others know about Minhyun dating?

“Hm-hm. Have a good day, then, and text me when you can.”

Minhyun’s final words were like a dagger piercing Jonghyun’s heart.

“Love you more baby, I miss you. Call me soon again, I miss your voice. Yeah, bye bye, love you my angel.”

He sounded so sweet, so affectionate towards whoever that person was, and it made Jonghyun’s skin crawl in jealousy. Minhyun hung up, and seemingly closed his eyes again as he made himself comfortable on his mattress and pillow. Jonghyun breathed deeply, feeling the tears he had held back well up in his eyes, and he turned on his side so that they would fall on his pillow. There went his feelings for Minhyun, all shut down by an innocent phone conversation he wasn’t even supposed to hear in the first place.

 

Jonghyun was woken up for good at noon, by Minki crawling in his arms to cuddle him. Jonghyun had no idea why Minki was doing this suddenly, but he was thankful for his warmth and much needed affection. Minhyun and Dongho were in the kitchen, preparing lunch, and Aron was on his phone. Jonghyun cuddled closer to his friend, burying his face into Minki’s neck, and Minki immediately indulged him into a tighter hug, also intertwining their legs. They remained that way for a while, until Aron whined at them to get up so that they could have lunch.

Jonghyun chose to sit next to Minki, who was apparently happy with his sudden need for affection, and Minhyun was having fun feeding Dongho. One thing led to the other, and as they were enjoying ice cream at the end of their dinner, Minhyun cleared his throat.

“By the way, there’s something I haven’t told you yet.”

Phrased that way, he successfully brought all the attention on himself.

“I have a boyfriend,” he said, quickly, and blushing all the way up to his ears.

There was a shocked silence at the table, which was broken by an incredulous “What” by Minki. Jonghyun had suspected it, because of the phone conversation and because all of them knew Minhyun was gay so if he were to date anyone it’d be a man, but hearing Minhyun say it himself while looking so embarrassed and happy hurt more than anything. They all shared looks, and Minhyun’s happy smile fell down seeing as no one seemed to be reacting positively to his news.

“Is there… something wrong?” he asked, and he sounded so heart-broken that it made them snap back into reality.

“Of course not!” Minki was the first to speak up, “It’s amazing, but so unexpected! I’m so happy for you!”

Minhyun sniffled, and let out a weird noise as Minki hugged him tightly. Dongho and Aron also surrounded Minhyun with hugs, and wiped the few tears that had left his eyes.

“It’s great, Minhyunnie,” Dongho said, a bright smile on his face.

“Congratulations,” Aron grinned.

“Congratulations,” Jonghyun said, quieter than the others. No one had noticed his lack of enthusiasm, as the attention was still on Minhyun.

“I can’t believe that you had to leave a group full of beautiful men to find yourself a boyfriend,” Minki cackled, “Now spill, who is it?”

Minhyun got cherry red, and even more as the others teased him, echoing Minki’s question.

“Jisung,” Minhyun finally answered after Minki had asked that everyone quieted down despite himself being the noisiest.

“ _Oh my God_ ,” Aron said in English.

“Oh!!” Dongho exclaimed, clapping.

“As in, Wanna One’s Jisung? Oh my, Minhyunnie!” Minki squealed.

Minhyun nodded, still beet red, but he looked even happier now. Jonghyun forced a smile, and he hated that he could hear his heart pound into his ears, jealousy making his stomach curl onto itself.

“How long has it been?” Aron asked, and Dongho and Minki paid even closer attention to Minhyun.

“More than six months…. More like over a year, actually,” Minhyun replied, a bit shy, “We wanted to see whether we were a good match or not and then we ended up deciding that we shouldn’t tell anyone… at least until there was still Wanna One. We told them the day we disbanded, so now I can tell you as well.”

Dongho let out an impressed whistle.

“You guys hid your relationship for over a whole year? That’s crazy.”

“Yeah, I’m also amazed we did it,” Minhyun agreed with a chuckle.

“He’s your first real boyfriend, isn’t he?” Minki asked.

Minhyun nodded with energy.

“So? Details?” Minki pressed on, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I don’t think I want details,” Aron said, quickly.

“Yeah, me neither,” Dongho added, elbowing Minki.

“C’mon, not fun,” Minki whined, “We can talk about it more later then,” he concluded with a wink.

“He’s an amazing boyfriend and I love him so much,” Minhyun said, starry-eyed at the mere mention of Jisung, “Would it be okay for him to come over?”

“Sure!” Everyone agreed with a smile, except Jonghyun who excused himself to the bathroom. He needed to go cry under the shower.

 

When he came back, no one could tell he had cried, the water having soothed his red eyes. The boys were actively cleaning the room, and Minhyun smiled at him when he came out.

“While you were showering we discussed room arrangements! I’ll take the solo room, Aron and Dongho are staying together, and it’ll be you and Minki. You okay with that?”

Jonghyun quietly nodded in agreement, but Minhyun frowned.

“Hey, you look a bit sick… are you feeling okay?”

“Tired,” Jonghyun answered, and Minhyun came to him to hug him tightly.

“You don’t have to help us clean. Go rest, you need it.”

Minhyun broke their embrace, and grinned at him.

“I’m so glad I’m back, I can’t wait to hang out with you again. It’s so good to have my best friends back.”

Jonghyun forced a smile.

“I’m glad too, I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

Minhyun’s smile was beautiful, too beautiful, and Jonghyun shivered. How he wished Minhyun could lean down and kiss him, or even better, come lay with him… But that would never happen now. Jisung would be the one receiving all of Minhyun’s love and attention, not Jonghyun. With a heavy heart, he went to his and Minki’s shared room and fell asleep.

* * *

 

Jisung came at the dorms a little bit too quickly to Jonghyun’s taste. They were very good friends, but knowing Jisung was the one who had snatched Minhyun away from him was bound to make Jonghyun feel differently about him now.

A week had barely gone by since Minhyun’s return that the latter told them Jisung would come over the following day, spend the afternoon and eventually the night as well. Minki made a few remarks about how great and useful it’d be for Minhyun and Jisung to share Minhyun’s single room, and if he needed condoms and lube. He was shushed by Aron, who then screamed when Minhyun answered with a straight and serious face that he had everything he needed in his room.

“My baby has grown up so much!” Minki exclaimed.

“I’m just asking for a peaceful night, okay,” Dongho said, and Minhyun promised.

Jonghyun dreaded the day to come, wondering if he would be able to keep himself in check knowing Minhyun and Jisung would be having sex in the room next to his.

D-day came, and all of them were jittery as the clock ticked closer and closer to Jisung’s arrival. Minhyun was understandingly the most jumpy one, making the others laugh, because “how come you’ve been dating him for one year and you still look like you’re about to have your first date with him”. Minhyun tried to argue, but quickly gave up. Finally, the bell rang, and Jonghyun, unfortunately for him the closest to the door, opened it.

“Jonghyun!!” Jisung exclaimed happily, and as much as Jonghyun was hurting seeing his rival, he put on a fake, pleasant smile.

“Hi,” he greeted, and he let out a little “oof” when Jisung brought him into a tight hug.

“I missed you tons, I’m so happy to see you again!”

Jisung was so enthusiast and full of love and happiness Jonghyun felt like an asshole for hating him. Jisung left his arms, smiling brightly, before hugging Minki and then Dongho, complimenting them on how healthy and good-looking they were. Jisung finally left Aron’s arms with a little laugh, and walked up to Minhyun, who immediately brought him into a tight hug. Jisung let himself get embraced, and tip-toed to kiss Minhyun on the mouth. Minhyun reciprocated the kiss, one hand cupping Jisung’s jaw and his other one circling his waist. Soon they were kissing each other fully on the mouth, engrossed into each other. Dongho was the first one who coughed and turned so he wouldn’t have to see the couple kissing too deeply, and the other Nu’est members imitated him.

They heard Minhyun and Jisung whisper a few words to each other, before breaking their embrace and heading for the couch, hand in hand. Their display of affection didn’t stop here, as Minhyun invited Jisung to sit between his legs so he could backhug and cuddle him. Jisung rolled his eyes, pretending to judge Minhyun’s need to be in physical contact with him as much as possible, but he sat against Minhyun’s chest nonetheless. Minhyun let out a happy noise at that, circled his waist and rested his chin on one of Jisung’s shoulders.

“Is he also that clingy with you guys?” Jisung asked, still pretending that he wasn’t affected by Minhyun clinging to him like a koala when all of them could see that he was clearly loving it.

“He is!” Aron exclaimed, “But now I think he was just using us as a replacement for you,” he added, eyebrows dropping.

“Jisung is irreplaceable,” Minhyun chirped in, causing Minki to elbow him into the sides.

Jisung turned as much as he could to give him a look, but Minhyun, unbothered, pecked his lips. Dongho sighed, loudly.

“Can you maybe wait for that?”

“Sorry,” Minhyun apologized cutely, drawing more sighs from everyone, Jisung included.

 

The discussion soon came to be around their respective idol lives. Nu’est explained they were preparing for a comeback in a few months, and Jisung nodded in excitement. He told them about his enlistment plans, seeing as considering his age, he needed to enlist soon, and everyone could tell Minhyun hugged him closer when he talked about it.

“I mean, that will change nothing to our relationship, we just won’t be able to meet as much,” Jisung said, turning a bit towards Minhyun. Minhyun whined and buried his face in his neck. Jisung patted his head, gently.

“You’ll have to visit us as well,” Dongho said, and Jisung immediately agreed with a bright smile.

“I’ll have many people to visit, you’ll have to do your best to be at the same place on my days off!”

They laughed at that, and Aron offered that they had snacks before dinner.

It was not that different to meet with Jisung, although they had never quite met in such a context with the five of them plus him. Minhyun was obviously paying close attention to his boyfriend, and Jisung was reciprocating his affectionate gestures and words, making them look like the sweet couple they were.

“When is the wedding?” Dongho teased, and he barked out a laugh seeing as Minhyun and Jisung blushed deeply at his words.

Jonghyun faked a laugh seeing as his bandmates had joined Dongho in giggling, but he was developing a serious headache from feeling so bad and so jealous. The more Jisung and Minhyun interacted, the more obvious it was that they only had eyes for each other. Jonghyun sighed deeply as they finished eating, feeling like confessing his feelings for Minhyun would be a waste of time, at this point. He’d better focus on moving on and healing his pained heart.

 

After dinner, they watched a movie, and eventually all of them prepared to go to bed. They told each other good night, and soon all the doors were closed. Jonghyun hid under his blanket with a sigh, and blinked in confusion when Minki joined him after turning off the lights. The younger also circled his waist, bringing him closer to his chest, and put his chin on top of his head. Because Jonghyun was laying on his side when Minki had come, his face was now squished against Minki’s warm chest.

“Are you okay?” Minki asked, caressing his hair gently, and Jonghyun felt suffocated because of the air that suddenly refused to get into his lungs. He made a weird noise, and Minki’s response was to keep carding his fingers through his messy, short black hair.

“You like Minhyun, don’t you?”

Minki’s tone was neutral, as if expecting Jonghyun’s reaction before siding with one emotion rather than another. Jonghyun could only nod, tears welling up once again in his eyes.

“You can cry, I’m here for you.”

So Jonghyun let go, and he would have thought that by now, he had shed enough tears over his unrequited love and yet more tears rolled on his cheeks. Minki had moved his face so that he’d be crying in his neck rather than on his chest, and Jonghyun was thankful for the other’s comforting embrace. Minki let him hug him tightly, while reciprocating the embrace. As compared to other times, this time Jonghyun didn’t cry for too long and soon enough both he and Minki had sat up.

Minki left the bed to fetch tissues and cleaned Jonghyun’s face for him, with tender gestures. Once Jonghyun’s face was a bit cleaner, Minki brushed his friend’s fringe, carefully, and he went as far as caressing Jonghyun’s cheeks, tenderly.

“Do you feel better?” Minki asked, voice so low Jonghyun could barely hear him.

“Y-yes.”

Talking after crying so much wasn’t easy. Jonghyun sniffled, and had he looked up rather than looked down at his lap, he would’ve caught how much affection and love Minki’s gaze held.

“I wish I could ease your pain,” Minki said, once again in such a low voice that Jonghyun struggled to hear his words.

Jonghyun didn’t answer, not knowing what to say. Minki brought him into another hug, this time throwing his arms around his shoulders and hiding his face into his neck. He was warm, so Jonghyun embraced him back, loosely circling his waist.

“I’m so sorry he doesn’t love you back,” Minki whispered in his ear, “You’re such a gem, Jonghyun, you’re so handsome and so kind and anyone would be so lucky to have you.”

“What’s the point if he doesn’t love me back,” Jonghyun replied, bitter.

“He doesn’t love you back, but others do love you.”

They had broken their embrace at this point, kneeling while facing each other on Jonghyun’s mattress. Minki was holding Jonghyun’s hands tightly in his, thumbs caressing them slightly.

“I promise it’ll heal with time. I know it probably hurts so much right now, but you’ll get better.”

“How would you know…?”

There was no bite in Jonghyun’s words, only curiousness as to where Minki was finding the confidence to say such thing.

“Because I’ve been in your place and I know others who have been as well, and there is nothing like time to heal the wounds that come from an unrequited love.”

Jonghyun felt bad knowing Minki had ever experienced the pain he was currently going through. He nodded, and Minki squeezed his hands.

“I actually have something to tell you. It’s not exactly the best moment, but I also want to be honest with you.”

Jonghyun searched Minki’s eyes for an answer to his silent “what’s happening” question, but to his surprise, Minki’s eyes seemed a bit more glossy and his cheeks reddened.

“Very simply, I love you.”

Time seemed to stop, and Jonghyun gaped for what felt like an eternity. Minki nodded, and released his hands.

“Gosh, I’ve been thinking about how to confess for forever and it ended up being so lame,” Minki moaned. “Ugh, I guess that now at least you do know how I feel about you.”

“What...” Jonghyun said, completely taken aback.

“I did a good job hiding my feelings, didn’t I?” Minki said, looking away. “You don’t need to answer now – or ever, actually. I feel like it’s better that you know, though.”

Jonghyun blinked, confused. That was such a big news, because he really had never thought Minki would love him more than just a friend.

“Thank you?” Jonghyun said, sounding very hesitant.

Minki looked at him, and barked out a laughter.

“You’re so cute, gosh. Okay, let’s go to sleep, you’ve had a rough day.”

Jonghyun let him be manhandled, and Minki hugged him tightly.

“I might be in love with you, but you’re my best friend before anything else. If you don’t feel the same, I want to remain as friends,” Minki whispered.

Jonghyun nodded, and sleep came to him easier than he would have thought. Minki kissed the top of his head, and also fell asleep, nose buried into his hair.

* * *

 

It was really dark in the kichen, adding on to the fact that they hadn’t bothered turning on the lights. Minhyun sat on a chair, staring at Jisung who was busy filling up a glass with water. He watched as his boyfriend drank two glasses, one after the other, and finally rinsed the glass before coming to sit sideways on his lap. Minhyun welcomed him with a happy noise, and Jisung smiled, circling his shoulders. Minhyun kissed his throat, and embraced his waist.

“The scratches you left on my back still hurt, you know,” Jisung whispered in a teasing tone. “How come you always have to hurt my back when I top?”

“Sorry,” Minhyun apologized, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

“Could it be that this is your way of saying “Yoon Jisung is mine,” hm?” Jisung teased some more, enjoying the way Minhyun was hiding his face from him by burying it in his neck.

Minhyun let out a weird noise. Jisung smiled prettily.

“Look at me, I wanna kiss you.”

Jisung’s words were so tender, and despite having been together for over a year and having heard him use that tone countless times, it still made Minhyun shiver. He looked up, and Jisung initiated a slow, open-mouthed kiss. One of his hands was buried into Minhyun’s messy hair, and the other was cupping his jaw, caressing it gently. As they kept kissing, Minhyun tightened his embrace around Jisung’s waist, and all the more as the hand that was previously on his jaw left for his neck, then his torso.

They were still undressed from their previous activities, except for boxers that they had hastily put on before leaving Minhyun’s bed, so Jisung’s fingers trailing on his pecs made Minhyun’s skin tingle in excitement. He wasn’t sure why he was still this excited, when they had had so much fun in the room earlier. It hadn’t been that long since their last intercourse, given they had spent a good part of the night before moving out of the Wanna One dorms making love, but for some reason he wanted Jisung even more than usual.

They broke away for a few seconds to breathe, but Jisung’s lips found Minhyun’s soon after. Jisung’s hand was now massaging his pec, which Minhyun really appreciated, but it was also making him feel warm, very warm again. On top of that, since Jisung was sitting on his lap and their skins kept touching, it was an overwhelming combination. Minhyun let out a high pitched moan in their kiss as he felt Jisung twist his nipple, rubbing it not so softly between his fingers.

“You’re still so sensitive,” Jisung breathed, trailing wet kisses in his neck. He settled for sucking a small hickey under Minhyun’s right ear, fingers still working on abusing Minhyun’s nipple. Minhyun moaned once more, and his breath became more irregular. Jisung left his lap after the hickey, and Minhyun felt cold. He wanted a lot more.

“Bedroom,” he articulated, still breathless, and Jisung giggled at him.

“Of course my love,” Jisung answered, leaning down to kiss him.

* * *

 

The following morning was a bit hard for the lovebirds, as they were the last ones to wake up and get breakfast. Dongho congratulated them on not being noisy, to which Aron replied that because of his snores, he was actually the noisiest one in the dorms. Had he not been too busy cuddling Jisung and showering him with kisses, Minhyun would’ve noticed that Minki and Jonghyun were also close, physically. Jonghyun was still a bit under the shock of the news that Minki was in love with him, but he also knew that whatever Minki would do to comfort him right now was as a friend and not as someone who wanted to take advantage of his wounded heart to get closer to him. Still, he could tell there was love and affection in the way Minki held him close, and for some unknown reason, Jonghyun didn’t mind.

Jisung joined them for lunch, but had to leave after. They could all tell that the couple was taking their time doing every single task that brought them closer to Jisung’s departure. But it was time, so Jisung hugged all of the members, thanking them for hosting him, and making sure it’d be okay for him to come over again. Jonghyun was even able to wish him a safe trip back, and to his surprise, he felt a little less resentment towards him. When it was Minhyun’s turn to say goodbye, the remaining members left the couple alone.

Jisung didn’t think it would be so hard to say goodbye, as he kept kissing Minhyun and repeating a hundred I love yous against his lips. They would certainly meet soon again, but for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to leave his boyfriend’s arms.

“I really gotta go babe,” he excused himself, finally leaving Minhyun’s embrace. “Let’s meet soon,” he added, smiling lovingly at him.

“I love you,” Minhyun said, staring at him with heart-eyes.

“I love you too,” Jisung replied, and after a last, deep kiss, he left.

Minhyun closed the door, and plopped himself on the couch, sighing very loudly. Nu’est came back, and sent him a pointed look for looking like a puppy who’d just been denied their favorite toy.

“Are you gonna mope until he comes back?” Aron asked, eyebrows raised at the singer.

“C’mon, he’s not that pathetic,” Dongho tried to defend Minhyun.

However, he was proven wrong as Minhyun covered himself from head to toes with a blanket, leaving only the top of his head visible. Minki face-palmed, and sighed.

“I’ll take pictures of you being a worm and send them to Jisung, I’m sure he’ll break up with you in no time.”

That seemed to do the trick, and Minhyun threw the blanket on the floor, almost slipping on it as he hastily got up. Aron and Dongho shared a judging look, and shook their head.

“I’m not a worm, don’t send any pictures! He’ll hate me if you show him my lazy side!” Minhyun begged, words coming out of his mouth really fast.

Dongho repressed a shiver as Minki let out a maniac laughter. Even Jonghyun laughed at that, and Minki beamed at him. Their eyes met for a little longer than necessary, which went unnoticed by the others who were too busy bantering to pay them close attention. Jonghyun felt comforted by Minki’s warm gaze on him, and reciprocated his smile. There seemed to be hope for him, after all.

* * *

 

**Bonus:**

“I got tickets for the amusement park, who wants to come with me?!”

Minhyun frowned as he received no answer, and pouted. He checked Dongho and Aron’s shared room first, and his frown intensified as he noticed that they weren’t there. Sighing, he headed for Jonghyun and Minki’s room, only to be met with them cuddling on Jonghyun’s bed, Minki’s tongue obviously down Jonghyun’s throat.

“Hello?” Minhyun said, making a face at the couple’s actions.

They broke their embrace, and Minki went “what” in a blunt tone, very apparently annoyed to have his cuddle time with his boyfriend cut off by his bandmate.

“I said, I have tickets for the amusement park!” Minhyun shouted, and both Minki and Jonghyun sent him a look for being so loud.

“This is why you interrupted us? Get lost!” Minki exclaimed, looking for anything to throw at Minhyun.

“We can go on a double date!!” Minhyun said, quickly, and at that Minki’s expression softened.

“Sure,” Jonghyun finally spoke up, patting Minki’s thighs gently, “Is Jisung free though?”

“I don’t know, I’ll ask him. It’s set then, it’s a double date!”

Minhyun started dancing a bit, and while Jonghyun sent him a fond look, Minki got up and kicked him. “Fine, go dance somewhere else!” he shouted before slamming the door. He went back on Jonghyun’s lap, fuming, and his boyfriend burst out in laughter. Jonghyun was about to kiss him to calm him down when Minhyun’s voice resonated right from behind the door.

“Hello Jisung, love and light of my life, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?” Jonghyun bit back another fit of giggles as he took in Minki’s furious expression, and cuddled him closer as the latter cursed Minhyun with colorful words. Jonghyun’s heart got warm at the thought of going on a date of Minki, and a lot warmer thinking about how they’d be with Minhyun and Jisung. He smiled brightly, and decided to help Minhyun save his own ass this time, hugging Minki closer to him.

He felt unbelievably happy, finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind reminder not to leave kudos, pretty please and thank you <3


End file.
